Stormy Night
by JMeg
Summary: It's raining hard and Ryuhou finds Kanami outside his cabin. Oneshot RyuhouKanami


Kanami: JMeg does not own S-cry-ed

JMeg: Hihi! Got another story for you guys!

Ryuhou: That's just great. Is Kanami going to die in this one?

JMeg: (slaps him hard, but still smiling) Oh no. It's a one shot. This happens after you lost your memory and kick the meanies' butts out of the village.

Ryuhou: (rubbing cheek) So Kanami and I will be together?

JMeg: Maybe. On with the chapie!

* * *

The dark night was accompanied with lightning from the storm. The harsh winds blew against the small cabin. It was not odd to have such weird weather popping out of no where in the mutated island. Ryuhou was resting in the cabin that had been built by the people he protected. It seemed like yesterday when the harsh dictators were running the place. He was glad he got rid of them. He did not like cruelty and unfairness.

The blue hair man was laying down on his futon and listening to the rain tapping insensitively on the cabin. To many this would be scary, but Ryuhou found the dancing rain relaxing. He had to work hard everyday helping the people rebuild the village. This was like his little vacation. Ryuhou wished for more of these times for himself.

He barely heard a soft tapping noise coming from the door. He quickly got up to see who was out this late. He slowly opened the door to see only Kanami. Ryuhou was shocked to see the wet girl and let the girl in quickly. He grabbed a towel and began to wrap her in it. "Kanami, I thought you were staying with the farmer's wife. Why are you here now?" Kanami looked down feeling ashamed. "I-I came to y-you b-b-beca-use…" She was interrupted by the thunder. She squealed and jumped into Ryuhou's arms.

Ryuhou wrapped his arms around the small frightened girl. "Kanami, what's wrong?" She shivered in his embrace. Then another lightning hit. She jumped again and rubbed her head deeper into his chest if possible. Ryuhou finally realized what was wrong. "Kanami, you are afraid of the lightning aren't you?" Kanami's cheeks turned bright red, and she nodded. Ryuhou sighed and rest his head onto her wet one. "Can I stay with you Ryu-chan? I don't want to be alone, please?"

Ryuhou looked down at her face and saw her big eyes. They were begging him. How could he say no? He rested his head back onto hers. "Well you can stay with me, but you have to change out of your wet clothes, or you will get sick." Kanami looked into his deep red ones. "But I have nothing to wear."

Ryuhou looked around the small cabin. He knew she was right. Kanami had most of her clothes in farmer's house and had nothing here. Then he remembered the clothes in the box he kept in the corner. After he ran the cruel leaders out, he had some ladies here make clothes for him as a thank you.

"Here I'll let you wear mine." Ryuhou let go of her and walked to the corner. He took out a white button up shirt obviously too big for her, but it would do. He walked over to Kanami and handed her his shirt. "Here Kanami, wear this." She took it from him slowly and looked around the room. "Um, where can I change?" Ryuhou also looked around the room. The cabin only had one room and no other. He turned back to Kanami and said, "I'll just turn around. Don't worry I won't peak." Kanami's cheeks turn red after he said that.

Ryuhou turned around. Kanami taking the chance was quickly changing. She was afraid that he might turn around. She trusted him, but if he did she would be embarrassed. She was thinking about the fact that she wasn't older and wasn't prettier. She was developing a crush on him and wanted to impress him, but she was just a girl. She looked at his back. 'He wouldn't like me anyways', she thought sadly.

Ryuhou was thinking similar to her thoughts. He wanted to turn around to see Kanami. He was also falling for the young girl, but he knew he shouldn't. They were so far apart in age. The closest love he could give her was brotherly or fatherly. He wanted to love her, but thought of all the moral things he learned. He was also afraid that she might think of him as a freak. He didn't want that. Ryuhou wanted for her to love him the way he loved her.

Kanami was soon finished dressing. The shirt was about three sizes bigger than her, so she was wearing it like a dress. "I'm done, Ryu-chan." Ryuhou turned around and sucked his breath in. He thought he was seeing an angel. In his eyes, Kanami was glowing and with the streaks of light in the background he thought it so. He didn't like the fact that her hair was still up. He wanted to see it down.

Ryuhou walked over to her and kneel down to her level. He brought his hands behind her head and undid the ribbon holding her hair up. Kanami blushed because their faces were so close. She wished he would kiss her, but she knew better. 'Ryuhou is looking for a girl most likely his age and was more developed around her body.' Ryuhou's cheeks were beginning to turn red. He wanted to badly kiss her, but he was afraid that she might run away. 'Why can't we be together?'

Ryuhou soon got the ribbon out and threw it towards the wall behind Kanami. He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered, "That's better." Kanami's cheeks grew even redder. She could not believe how close they were. She could smell his spicy body odor. She could faintly smell pepper. Ryuhou took a deep breath and smelled the sent of strawberries. He smiled at her soft smell and ran his hand through her hair. 'Silky hair? That seems like her to have such nice hair.'

Kanami felt his hand going through her hair. She could just melt soon. Suddenly lightning hit again, and she jumped into his embrace. She squeaked again and rubbed her face into Ryuhou's chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her. "We better get to bed, or we will never sleep", he said smiling at Kanami softly.

He felt Kanami nod and carried her to his futon. Ryuhou laid her down first and then got in after. Once he lay completely down, Kanami wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. He brought the blanket up to her shoulders and wrapped an arm around her. His other hand rubbed the back of her head to relax her emotions. Kanami couldn't calm down though. Not because of the lightning, but because of Ryuhou.

She had never before been this close to a man not even Kazu-kun who she missed dearly. They had their hugs, but not like this. Kanami's heart beat faster, and she couldn't control it. She brought one hand down to her chest hoping it would calm her racing heart. Ryuhou thinking she was still scared wrapped both of his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. His heart was beginning to race too. He was never this close with another woman before as far as he could remember, and he was beginning to feel new emotions.

Both of their hearts were beating so fast, they believed the other one could hear it. 'I have to tell him, or my heart might explode.' Kanami put her small hands on his chest and pushed up so she was sitting next to him. Ryuhou was concerned and asked, "Kanami what's wrong?" 'I must have done something wrong. Now she's going to hate me.' Kanami with her red face looked down. "I have to tell you something Ryuhou, or I might go crazy if I don't." Ryuhou was wondering what was wrong and took her hand in his. He took two figures and lifted her chin up, and he looked deeply into her eyes. "Kanami, I am here for you. You can tell me anything." Tears were slipping out of her eyes. 'He deserves someone better than me. I can't tell him, but I have to.' "Oh, Ryuhou." Ryuhou was greatly concerned. 'Did someone hurt her? Did something bad happen?' He took her into his embrace again. "Kanami, please tell me what's wrong?"

Kanami shook her head. "You'll just think I'm crazy." More tears flowed down her cheeks. Ryuhou held her closer. "No I won't Kanami", he said softly, "I would and could not ever think you are crazy. Kanami just tell me." He lifted her head and with one hand gently rubbed her tears away on one eye, and he kissed the tears away on her other eye. "Kanami, I deeply care about you", he whispered, "I want to help you stop crying if you just tell me what's wrong." He closed his eyes and kissed both of her eyes and cupped her cheek with one hand.

Kanami shut her eyes when he did that. 'I have to tell him now.' She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him a little backer. She looked into his eyes. She was frightened by what she saw in them. The feeling he had inside was so strong that she was overwhelmed by it. She saw something in his eyes, she never thought she would. Love. "Ryuhou I love you!" She closed her eyes and waited for his rejection. Even if she saw it in his eyes it might had just been brotherly or fatherly.

Ryuhou let her words sink in. The girl that he had fallen in love with loved him back! He smiled gently and brought her face closer to his. "Kanami open your eyes." Kanami slowly opened her green eyes. She saw Ryuhou smiling at her. "I love you too Kanami." He pressed his lips gently onto hers because he didn't want her first kiss to be rough. Kanami felt like she was soaring. She felt like she was above everyone, and she wanted to stay like that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly responded to Ryuhou's kiss. Ryuhou decided to make it more passionate. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, and how his heart ached. He wrapped one arm around her waist. He put his other hand behind her head and pushed her closer.

The joy they felt could not be matched by any others. It soon ended though by Ryuhou. He thought Kanami would need some air by now. He leaned back and watched Kanami's chest heave up and down. He noticed her flushed cheeks and was proud that he was the one who made he cheeks burn.

Kanami was happy. She had given her first kiss to the person she loved the most. She looked at Ryuhou and saw him staring at her. She blushed and leaned onto his chest. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Ryuhou lay back down and covered them again with his blanket. They both shut their eyes and Ryuhou wrapped both his arms around her. "Ryuhou?" "Hm? What is it Kanami?" She hid her face into his chest. "Can I live with you?" Ryuhou opened his eyes and looked at Kanami. He brought her higher up so their faces were eyes to eye. He smiled and said, "Of course." He then kissed her forehead. He laid her head next to his head onto the pillow and held her. They soon fell asleep in each other's embrace, and they never noticed that the storm ended.

* * *

JMeg: Oh this was just so sweet, but Ryuhou you are sick.

Ryuhou: No I am not! You're the one who made me sick.

JMeg: I have no power over that! Anyways this is my story for you readers before I leave for my trip! Review people and you all owe me! I put the last chapter for Love and you guys barely reviewed! So yeah...REVIEW!


End file.
